Team MAGE
by RosySniper
Summary: Lionheart never did like that all four of us on the team were magic users. It makes it painfully ironic that our name is Team MAGE though. I never thought that we would have the opportunity to fight outside of school, but the vital festival is coming up. And maybe we can show the world just how powerful magic is.
1. Haven

Gloria

"Haha, your forces stand no match against the might of my Giant Nevermore!" Abe yells standing up and pointing at Michael, his violet eyes sparkling with victory and his brown, curly hair flying as he throws his head back to laugh triumphantly.

"But if you don't roll a 7 or higher the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Michael challenged, looking up at Abe, and I can't help but stare at him for a minute. He has red, sleek hair partly covering his handsome, lively face. Gentle amber eyes, set lightly within their sockets. Michael notices me watching him and smiles at me. I quickly look back at my cards, lifting them a bit to cover the blush that was quickly blooming on my cheeks. We were sitting in our dorm room, without four beds along one wall and a window opposite that, we had moved the desk into the middle of the room to play, it was usually set under the window.

Headmaster Lionheart's voice comes over the intercom, "Would Team MAGE please report to my office."

Everyone immediately looks up from the round of Remnant the Game and stares at Abraham.

"Dude, what did you do this time!" Michael demands.

"I had nothing to do with this," Abe says defensively, he pauses for a moment, "probably, I think, I have no idea! El, back me up!"

"Yep..." Elizaphine says distractedly her light blonde, layered hair was put up in a neat ponytail revealing a furrowed, radiant face. Wide violet eyes, set narrowly within their sockets, scans the pages of her book intently.

"Well, we better get going!" Michael says enthusiastically, "Let's go and see what Abe did!" With that, he skips out of the room.

"Did anyone else notice that Michael was skipping?" Abraham asks to no one in particular as he walks out. Elizaphine and I follow Abe out. We arrived at the Headmaster's office and knock.

"Come in." Headmaster Lionheart calls through the door. The office is shaped as a half-circle, with another, smaller half-circle jutting out to the room's front door. A large desk made of mahogany dominates the space of the autumn-colored office. In the right-hand corner are a small table and chairs for guests. On the table is a tea set. Two tall bookshelves flank the front door. Spanning the far wall of the office and above the windows is a single shelf lined with books, boxes and lamps. Ladders are present to provide access to the high shelves. Much of the floor is open, and a large, rectangular green rug leads from the door to the desk. In the center of the ceiling is a chandelier. I notice a faint crack in the wall a little to my right, like someone had taken a knife to the wall.

Lionheart was seated at the desk and motioned to four other chairs on the other side of the desk, we all sat down.

I look around nervously. I want to bolt out of here, I've never liked the suspense of Lionheart's office. My tail is starting to go down against the fabric of my skirt, the nervous energy making me want to run.

"I have called you four here to discuss the Vytal Festival," Lionheart began, "It has come to my attention that you all would like to enter, given the special circumstances with your… powers I am not inclined to allow you to go."

One of the reasons we were called Team MAGE, we were all, somehow, magic users. I myself had plant magic, Michael had electricity, Abe had Void, and El was… special.

"I will allow you to go on one condition," he continued, " you do not call attention to yourselves and if anyone does notice you have to claim you are just a skilled Dust user."

"Yes, sir." Michael said immediately.

"The airships leave at 9:00 sharp tomorrow morning, so don't be late! You are all dismissed."

I stood up and hurried out of the room, followed by my team members.I waited for them at the first curve of the hallway. Teams in the 4 main combat schools in the 4 kingdoms have teams made up of four students and the letters of their first or last name is used to make a word, usually not with exact spelling like ours. I looked down the hall and saw Sofia of Team CHSS running towards me.

"So, are you guys in trouble?" she said breathlessly.

"No, he just called us in to talk to us about the Vytal festival."

"Yeah," Michael says walking up behind me, "he wanted to make sure Abe wouldn't do anything stupid, you know." Doing a bad impression of Lionheart, he says, "If I hear even a mention of you doing anything from Ozpin you'll come straight back."

All of us laugh, especially me. I try to cover up my small, snorting laughter, but failed. Michael takes notice and smiles directly at me, I feel myself start to blush and I quickly look away.

"So," Michael said with a clap of his hands, "Should we head to the dorm to pack?"

"Ya, I guess." El said.

"Wait!" said Abe suddenly, "I left my bag in the library."

With that, he ran down the hall with shocking speed. We all headed for the dorm with little event, unless you count El almost tripping on a loose rug. We reached the dorm room and I went right to packing. I heard the door open about five minutes later and Abe's voice about zero seconds after that.

"YO GUYS! What's up!" He yelled as soon as he was through the door, his bag on his shoulder. I just continued to pack as if nothing had changed. Realizing I still needed my toothbrush I stood up and walked in the bathroom. As I entered I couldn't help but look in the mirror.

My dull green hair swung in front of my eyes, and I pushed it away. It was always getting in my way, and my bet was that it didn't look all that attractive with my bluish eyes. But it was what I had, so I tried.

I finished packing first because the others were talking so I sat on my bed and just listened to their conversations.

"Now that just isn't true, between a Giant Nevermore and a deathstalker, the Nevermore would obviously win because it can fly! Duh!" Elizaphine said fiercely.

"Fine," Abe conceded., "how about a King Taijitu against a Beringel?"

"Hmm, now that's a hard one...I mean, it depends if the Beringel has other Grimm around to help it, because if I remember correctly it will throw smaller Grimm at its target."

"True, but as the King Taijitu has two heads and can easily kill a Beowolf - and I think both are pretty agile - I am voting for the King Taijitu."

"Fine, I guess I'll vote for the Beringel," El typed a couple things on her scroll, "and done, let's watch." Both El and Abe watched the screen intently. I moved to look over their shoulder and watched as a 3D models of the two Grimm fought. The King Taijitu was easily distracting the Beringel by attacking it with one head while the other went at it from behind. After a couple of attacks in this manner the Breingel fell over and the scroll pronounced the King Taijitu the winner. El grumbled something about it not being fair and went back to packing. The others finished packing without any more talking.

"Alright, what to do now?" Michael said once he saw Abe and El where done.

"I was going to meet Sofia in town if anyo-" I began.

"I'm gonna go to the library." Abe said loudly, interrupting me.

"I'm gonna go to the library with Abe," El said almost immediately after Abe was done.

"Okay, I am going to go with Gloria." Michael said coming to clap me on the back.

"Got it," Abe said as he threw the door open, "You two have fun."

"So when were you planning to meet Sofia?" Michael asked after the door had closed.

"Pretty soon, we should probably get going."

"After you, then," he said, holding the door open for me. I walked into the hallway, followed quickly by Michael. We exited Haven and went out into the city; I quickly located the restaurant I was meeting Sofia, mostly because it was our favorite meeting spot. I held the door open for Michael and entered, I spotted Sofia sitting in a booth in the back corner. I walked over and sat next to her while Michael slid into the seat across from us.

"So, you guys are going to Vale for the Vytal Festival?" Sofia asks after we sit down.

"Yeah," I reply, "we leave tomorrow morning."

"You have to promise to text me about everything, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Still figuring that part out. Michael, what do you think I should do to Gloria if she doesn't text me?"

"What?" Michael says, he had been studying his menu and hadn't heard any of our conversation. Sofia and I glance at each other and burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling too. "Okay, so what's good here?" he asks when we stop laughing, "Because honestly I have no idea."

"Well, I usually just get a salad," I reply. I'm a vegetarian and always have been.

"You should get the spaghetti, it's pretty good," Sofia says.

"Didn't you hate the spaghetti?" I whisper in Sofia's ear.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that!" she whispers back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Michael says, leaning across the table. I shove him back into his seat, blushing. After the meaningless small talk that involved too many puns for my taste, the waitress came to take our order.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of jokes and side talk, and all too soon we are at our dorm room door, waving goodbye to Sofia. We walk in to find Abe sleeping on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Not again," Michael complains loudly, kicking Abe awake, "Dude, beds exist for a reason." He turns to me, gesturing to the floor, and I laugh at the scene that happens too often. He speaks again, "I mean, honestly."

Abe groans and sits up, "I can't help it if the floor is more comfortable than the stiff, school-issued mattress."

Michael glares at him, and shakes his head. "Your mattress wouldn't be as stiff if you actually slept in it."

Abe ignores him and lays down on the floor again.

"Why do I even try?" Michael says, sighing.


	2. The Beautiful Doe

**Ok, so a little more on their powers because it wasn't explained very well in the last chapter.**

 **Michael: Electicity, or lighting, whatever you prefer, he can energinze his arms or form it into a ball to throw at his current training.**

 **Abe: Void, the name is not as self explanitory on this one, he can manipulate gravity and can sort of make pocket dementions, I say sort of because he can just make things bigger on the inside, like his suitcase for example.**

 **Gloria: She can make plants grow at an increased rate, and she can sense plant through about 5 feet of any solid object, and can completely control any plants that she can sense or see.**

 **El, well to quote gloria, her powers are special, they know she has powers but, well I had to keep something a secret!**

 **Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

 _-start of chapter-_

Deciding it wasn't worth arguing over, I went to bed. If Abe wanted to sleep on the floor then he could sleep on the floor. I stared at the ceiling and thought of Gloria until sleep took me.

I was standing in the in the orientation room when I saw her. She walked in and I knew we had to be on a team together. I would make sure of it - I wanted to talk to her, and someone this stunning would never talk to a guy like me without a good reason. And being on a team together was the perfect reason.

I kept staring at her from a distance, admiring her quiet beauty. She had the most beautiful eyes. Framed by dark lashes, they glittered like aquamarines. Her hair was tied into a braid, the light green locks folding together perfectly. I watched as she decided to stand at the back, away from everyone else. How someone that beautiful would want to be alone was beyond me; why wasn't she with someone, whether friend or boyfriend? Did she have a boyfriend? Why was I thinking about this so soon after seeing her, much less meeting her?

A teacher walked on stage and up to the microphone, but I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to get closer to her without seeming creepy. I barely got halfway to her before everyone started leaving. While everyone was moving I was able to walk over.

I walked up, my heart going a mile a minute, and tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh," she said in, what I decided to be, the most adorable voice I've ever heard, "Yes?" She turned to look at me.

"Hi," I said in a voice that I hoped didn't sound as nervous as I felt, "my name's Michael." I tried not to stare, that would seem weird, right? I'd never seen anyone with that eye color before.

"Hi Michael, I'm Gloria." She said it shyly, in a way that made me think she didn't talk to many people.

"So, do you know what's happening? I, er, wasn't listening." Because I'd been staring at her. Whoops.

"We're going to the ballroom to sleep. Initiation is tomorrow."

With that she disappeared into the crowd, bearing I was pretty sure was a blush.

The sharp sound of alarm clock woke me up, I groaned and looked over at the clock. Six-thirty? That was practically too early for life to even exist. Alarm clocks shouldn't even have the programming to be set to that time. I got up and and dragged my way to the bathroom. On my way I tripped over something heavy.

"What in Remnant?" Abe yelled from behind me. Oh yeah.

"This is why you shouldn't sleep on the floor!" I retorted.

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Yes, it most definitely is!"

El walked over and kicked us both. "Come on guys, get up already."

I got up and looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Gloria?" I asked.

"Oh, she just left for the cafeteria." El replied offhandedly. I nodded and headed for the bathroom. After getting ready I headed down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I got a bagel and looked around for Gloria, I spotted her in the back sitting with Sofia and started walking over but was stopped as a certain blue haired friend called me over.

"Hey Neptune, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, just drinking some coffee so I can actually function today!" Neptune replied, holding up a mug.

"I know right, it's way too early - I'm just glad they're in between semesters like us!"

"Yeah … well, looks like your girlfriend is looking for you, so you might want to see what she wants." He taunted, motioning at Gloria, who had stood up and was looking around.

Don't I wish. "She's not my - you know what, whatever, I'll see you on the airship." I said, pretending to be annoyed. With that, I stalked off toward Gloria.

As I neared her I stopped pretending to be annoyed and walked with my usual bouncy step. Even this early in the morning, when I felt like an idiot and wanted the world to go back to bed, she looked perfect.

"Hey, Gloria, what's up," I said.

She cried out, startled at my sudden appearance. For someone that could move as stealthily as her, she sometimes seemed a little unaware of the world around her.

"Oh, it's just you. Hey, Michael," she said, her hand on her chest.

"Would all students attending the Vytal Festival please report to the courtyard. I repeat, would ALL students attending the Vytal Festival please report to the courtyard! " A voice called out over the intercoms.

"Well, time for you to go, see you guys later!" Sofia said to us, running off.

And I was alone with her.

Well, okay, not alone - the rest of the student body was seemingly attempting to fit themselves in this one room - but close enough.

I took a deep breath. Now. I should tell her now.

She smiled that smile at me, and I gave up. Maybe I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next year. Or when we graduate…or maybe never?

Knowing the extent of my bravery, the last one seemed likely. Well, at least she didn't hate me. I was brought back to reality by someone snapping extremely close to my face. I looked up to see El, annoyance clear on her face.

"Hey, daydreamer, we've gotta go," she said when she saw I had noticed her.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking," I replied quickly.

"Yeah, I noticed. Were you perhaps thinking about Gloooria?" she teased.

"What, no, of course not!" My face immediately started heating up at the comment.

"Yep, you totally were."

"No - I - It's ju- UGH!"

"Yep, knew it, you know you should totally tell her, like in the next 2 weeks"

I was more than a little confused as to why El had given me a time frame and was trying to figure it out when we arrived at the courtyard. I immediately spotted Abe and Gloria standing at the edge and began walking towards them. Abe saw us walking up and waved us over.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Abe said casually, as if we hadn't seen each other this morning.

"Not much, you?" I replied.

"If I look past the bruise on my side I'm having a great day!"

"That was still your fault."

"No, I-" Abe began but was cut off by El.

"Guys, you're going to be left behind," she commented.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Abe, did you bring your board game?" I asked, getting bored of the only offline game I had on my scroll. Seriously, why do we need to turn on airplane mode in the first place?

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Abe replied, grabbing his bag and opening it. "At least, I think I did."

"Abe, this is why you need to organize when you pack!"

"Why organize if I can just take everything?"

"Because then you can actually find stuff!"

"Psh, finding stuff is overrated!"

"And that's why I never lend you my stuff."

At this I heard the most adorable sound ever coming from the seat next to me, Gloria giggling. What I would give to listen to that laugh forever. I turn to smile at her and she avoided my gaze.

"AH HA! I found it!" Abe announced to the entire airship.

"Say that a little louder, I don't think I heard you," El muttered.

"I said, I FOUND IT!" Abe yelled to all of Mistral.

"I think my ears are ringing." El said, glaring at Abe.

"Oh hey guys, mind if I join you?" Neptune said, coming from … I have no idea where.

"Oh, hey Neptune," I said looking at him.

"So, can I play?"

"You can take my place," Gloria said in a small voice.

"Hey thanks Glor! How are we deciding teams?"

"Dude, there is only four of us, we don't need teams." I replied, a little less cheerful because Gloria wasn't playing.

"Psh, I knew that," Neptune replied, "I just wanted to make sure you and Gloria didn't want to team up." He winked at me. I punched him in the arm, trying to keep the blush on my face from showing I walked up to the airship and looked down on Beacon Academy.

 _-end of chapter-_

 **Hey guys, so just some more character development this chapter, but fear not, there will be action in the next chapter!**


	3. Welcome to Beacon

Abe

"Well, you're interesting, aren't you."

My eyes snapped open. Looking around I saw that we were in our dorm room, but at Haven rather than Beacon. This must be a dream.

"It is - well partly. I wonder, why did your mind choose this place?"

This voice...it wasn't natural. It was as if a million voices were saying the same thing, overlapping, though not perfectly. Sitting up, I saw a figure standing in the middle of the room; they were shrouded in a cloak that seemed to be made of fire, with nothing but a black void where the face should be.

"Who are you?" I asked in a voice that I hoped didn't sound as scared as I felt.

"I have many names, but if you must name me, then I am Catia."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, neither of us are really here."

Deciding that I'd had enough cryptic answers, I grabbed my two hand axes from their sheaths under my bed, then jumped up and swung. As my axe was about to connect the world seemed to bend, and all my weapons hit was empty air. Not meeting any resistance, my momentum made me stumble; I shot a burst of power under me and stopped myself from falling on my face.

"Now now, let's have none of that." Catia said, its multiple voices echoing around the room. I looked around and noticed that all of the other beds where empty. I was alone. Turning, I saw her again - I assumed it was a she because most of the overlapping voices seemed to be female - standing on the other side of the room. I immediately threw my axe. As it was about to connect everything bent again and my axe just flew out the window, embedding itself in a tree.

"STAND STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU!" I yelled in frustration.

Sending a tendril of power out the window and into the axe, I pulled, but nothing happened.

"Even though this is very amusing, I must leave. I will, however, allow you to ask one question, and I will answer truthfully - **of this I swear.** " The last words sent a strange chill through me, shocking my core. I shivered uncomfortably.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Well! That's a question, isn't it. I was watching dear old Ozpin play with his machine downstairs, and an unusual amount of power drew my attention. Why, it was so bright that it was as if all four Maidens had decided to come to the school. I must say, Abe, it intrigued me. I shifted my focus to find four students in their dorm room. As for why I'm talking to you specifically, well, you were the easiest to contact. You mind was the most...open. Please don't be offended; I mean no harm. For now, at least."

"Machine downstairs? Maidens? Does anything you say make sense?"

She just chuckled in response, and vanished with a burst of light. My axe, deciding it wanted to listen to me again, flew through the window and hit me in the head.

I jolted awake for the second time. Does it count if the first time was in a dream? I glanced over at the digital clock On the wall, 3 am, deciding that whatever just happened wasn't worth worrying over at 3 in the morning I went back to sleep.

~Next morning~~~

Waking up to the sound of an alarm clock isn't pleasant. Waking up to see your teammate's face right above you is … also unpleasant.

"Rise and shine!" El said as soon as she saw my eyes. Startled, I sent a burst of power straight up and El went flying; luckily, she landed on a bed. Unluckily, that bed had Michael in it. She landed with a particularly loud thump, and Michael cried out in pain.

"El, what the crap?!" Michael said, rubbing his head. I glanced at her and we both burst out laughing. Sighing, Michael scowled at us. "El, if you don't get off me right now, I will electrocute you."

"Fine, calm down." El said, chuckling. Turning to look at the last bed, I saw Gloria slowly getting up. Well, at least El didn't land on her - Michael would have killed me. She walked over to stand next to me and looked at El and Michael.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment.

"Oh you know, El startled me and I threw her across the room, the usual." I replied simply, turning to look at her.

"Well, it was loud."

Looking back I noticed El was on her back laughing her head off and Michael was storming off to the bathroom.

After everyone was ready we headed out for breakfast. We decided to take the scenic route since we had only arrived last night. As we were walking across the courtyard I noticed a team standing around the fountain talking. Why is one of them in full plate armor? It's like 9 in the morning. As we were walking past we heard a cry of pain from behind us and all spun around so fast I could feel the wind coming off El, who was standing next to me. What we now faced was the armored guy clutching Gloria's tail. An instant later Michael was there, staring down the dude in the armor. _Oh you are dead now bro. Well, whatever Michael was planning, a little gravity manipulation couldn't hurt … us._ The dude, letting go of Gloria's tail, held his hand up in innocence. As soon as he let go of her Gloria ran and hid behind El, and I watched the rest of this guy's team just to make sure none of them wanted to try anything.

"Why in Remnant would you do that?" Michael was saying slowly. If he had an anger activated semblance it would be going full blast right now.

"What, I just wanted to see if it was real."

"What, you've never seen a Faunus before? Leave now, before I decide to get a teacher."

"Oh no, not a teacher," Armor Dude mocked. Michael just glared, now that I was looking I noticed that Michael was a good inch taller than this idiot.

"What a freak," Armor Dude muttered as he started to walk away. Michael spun him around and got so close to his face that their noses were almost touching. I was really tempted to push them together while saying "Now kiss" but now wasn't the time for jokes.

"What did you just say?" Michael hissed.

"You know what I said." The dude smirked. With that Michael stepped back and prepared to uppercut the dude right in the stomach. _All right, if there was ever a time to help now would be it._ So I sent out a tendril of power to both Michael's fist and the guy in armor. I may have made Michael punch harder, and I may have made the guy a lot lighter. Armor Dude was thrown across the courtyard and right into one of the pillars that lined it. As he was about to hit I may have made him a lot heavier. He connected with the pillar and a cloud of dust flew into the air. Once the dust settled we saw him slumped on the ground at the base of the pillar, stunned. With that we turned and walked away. Gloria kept glancing back in the direction of the courtyard nearly the entire way to the cafeteria. As we neared the cafeteria I saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Hey, is that Pyrrha?" I said to El.

"What where, no that's not her, wait yes it is, PYRRHA!" El yelled excitedly. The girl looked around confused, until she spotted El running up to her.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?" Pyrrha asked as we walked up.

"Just last night. Where's the rest of your team?" El asked, looking around.

"Oh, they're just in the cafeteria."

"So, whats your team called, something that starts with P. Hmm. How about PRNC?"

"Oh, I know, what about PINK?" I cut in.

"Why do you guys keep assuming I'll be the leader?" Pyrrha asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Because you're Pyrrha Nikos," I replied as we approached a table. Sitting at the table were three people. A overly energetic girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes was tormenting a dude with black hair with a magenta streak on the left side. His eyes were also magenta. The last guy had short blond hair and blue eyes; he looked up as we approached.

"Hey, Pyrrha," he said, grinning as we walked up. It was the way Michael smiled when he looked at Gloria. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Elizaphine Phiazil," El cut in before Pyrrha could answer, "he's Michael Faravey, she is Gloria Fallow, and that would be Abraham Desjardins." Michael smiled at them, and Gloria gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune Arc," the boy replied, "and these two are Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. I assume you're from another school, then?"

"Yep, here from Haven." This time it was Michael who chimed in.

"So that's how you know Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed, waving her hands into the air. _Honestly, I think that girl had too much coffee._

"Yeah, she was one year below us at Sanctum." El said

"She may have been top of her class, but she definitely didn't beat my score," I said, hoping against hope that no one remembered my final score. El looked over at me. Crap, she remembers.

"Abe, you barely got a high enough score to make it into Haven," she said with a very scary smirk on her face. Michael laughed out loud at this, and turned to look at me.

"Your kidding right?" He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Only on the written part." I said defensively sitting down.

"Ya, your combat score was worse." El laughed. I looked over at the other 3 and saw, to my dismay, that they were very amused by what just happened.

"So what is your team name, anyway." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh ya," Pyrrha said, "we are team JNPR, Jaune is our leader."

"Abe, you owe me 25 lien." Michael said smirking at me. I angily dug around in my pocket for my wallet, pulling it out I pulled out the money and handed it to him. _Why do I alway bet on this stuff, I always lose._

"Well, we're team MAGE, and Michael here is our leader." El said slapping Michael on the back.

"Welp, I'm going to go get some food." I announced and stood up.

* * *

 _"You have news I assume?"_

 _"Yes, I would not have contacted you otherwise."_

 _"Well, what is it?"_

 _"Our agents are in place at Beacon Academy."_  
 _"Excellent, I assume everything else is on schedule?"_

 _"Yes, Your Grace."_

 _"Good. Now, I have something else I want you to attend to."_

 _"Of course, what is it?"_

 _"Team MAGE."_

* * *

 **A/N: That's not ominous at all. Before I forget, next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter, so ya, I'll also tell you next chapter but still! Also, it seems I forgot to mention it, but Gloria is a deer faunus**


	4. Announcement

**Alright, this is an announcement about where this story is going. If you where worried, it is not being abandoned, I've just been having a MAJOR case of writer's block. One more thing, I don't know why I need to say this but I feel like I do, I'm not writing to get likes, or followers, I'm writing because it's fun for me. I don't care if I'm doing all of the "cringiest" things. I'm doing this because I have fallen in love with this world and writing my characters into it is fun for me. Again, don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story, the next chapter is coming at some point... (FREAKIN WRITERS BLOCK!)**


	5. Haven Academy

**I will say this again, this is a _Flashback_ chapter, this is in the past!**

* * *

El

Opening my eyes and sitting up I looked around the ballroom. I hadn't slept much; just the fact that I was in Haven Academy made it hard to sleep. Everyone else seemed to be asleep. Standing up, I walked over to the balcony doors and carefully opened them, trying not to make any noise. I stepped out into the cool mountain air. There was a slight breeze that made the air have a small bite to it. Taking a deep breath, I leaned on the railing.

~A few hours later~~~

I stood in front of a cave entrance. Looking around I saw that everyone else was also standing in front of their own entrance. Some looked more manmade than others.

"Your task is to retrieve a gemstone from the cave system," a teacher said behind me. I turned around to look. "Be warned the cave system houses a wide variety of Grimm. Another thing - the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the year."

With that, he pressed a button and a horn sounded. I launched into the entrance at a run. Left, left, right, left, straight. I skidded to a stop as the Ursa in front of me turned. With a roar, it charged. Dodging to the side I unslung my rifle from my back and quickly lined up a shot. I fired and took the head of the Ursa off with a burst of red. The Ursa fell to reveal someone turning the corner. He had brown curly hair and was carrying a large Warhammer.

Stepping over the Ursa, I held out my hand, "Hi, I'm El."

"Abe," he said, shaking my hand.

"Well, Abe, it's nice to meet you."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So, do you know where we're supposed to be going?" He said tentatively.

"Nope." I immediately replied.

"Great, that makes two of us."

"Well, let's start walking then," I said and chose a random direction.

We came to a wide-open room, there were obvious signs of human temperament. The biggest of these was the pedestals in a circle in the center. On these pedestals where gemstones, most of which were taken. As Abe and I were looking over them two more people ran into the cavern. It was a boy with messy red hair and a girl with green hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail. They stopped inside the ring of pedestals and simultaneously put there hands on their knees, breathing heavily. Once they caught their breath they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Michael!" the boy said happily, what was he so happy about. It was then that I noticed how he kept looking over at the girl. I smiled a little. The girl took a little longer to catch her breath. But once she did she introduced herself too.

"Gloria," she whispered.

"Well hi, I'm El, and this is Abe." I said, motioning to my partner who was still looking at the gemstones, who was apparently trying to find the "most shiniest" one. "So, I'm guessing we shouldn't go back the way you guys came." I state.

"Only if you want to fight a pack of Beowulf's and a couple Ursa." replied Michael

"Guess we'll have to find another way back then."

"Unless you can turn invisible, yes."

Abe seemed to have found the right jewel because he let out a triumphant shout and help a purple gem into the air. I let out a little chuckle. Michael smiles and grabs a gem, "Alright, what's the plan on how to get out of here?"

We burst out of the opening, the tunnel collapsing behind us. We all put our hands on our knees, catching our breath.

"Not my fault!" Abe says suddenly and we all look at him, "You were all thinking it!"

I start laughing, and soon the rest of the group, even Abe, joins me.

* * *

"Michael Faravey, Gloria Fallow, Abraham Desjardins, and Elizaphine Phiazil. You four will form Team MAGE, led by Michael Faravey." I smile with satisfaction, I had done it, I had gotten into Haven Academy!

* * *

I flop down onto the bed, utterly exhausted and I fall asleep almost immediately without even changing into my pajamas first.

I wake up and to small rays of sun filtering through the curtains. I can smell… something, I'm not sure what but it smells amazing. My curiosity finally getting the better of me I sit up and find… Gloria, that was her name, Gloria making _pancakes_! I walk over and sit down next to her at the desk she had commandeered as her kitchen, "So, pancakes."

"Um, yeah, I thought it would be a good first breakfast." She whispers.

"Are you kidding, that's an awesome idea, I wish I had thought of it!"

"Umm, thanks I guess."

I smile at her and give her a hug, "Hey, you don't need to feel shy around us, we're your team, we'll stand by you no matter what! And it may be the first day but I already know that."

Abe decided this was the best time to wake up, he sits bolt upright, "Who's making pancakes!"

I start laughing and soon Gloria joins me. _Good, this girl seems like she needs some laughter in her life._

We have a happy breakfast of pancakes and then head off to our first class.

* * *

 **Ack, this chapter is so short, sorry guys... I'll try to make longer ones in the future I've just been busy lately!**


	6. Another announcement, sorry

**Hey, I know, not a chapter. Sorry. Ive been debating just completely restarting the story, it didnt have the best beginning and to be honest I posted the first chapter before it was really ready. characters wherent done... I think I've got a better grasp on where I this to go. (volume 6 mind of threw the story for a loop) I might not, though if the next time you get an update theres only one chapter dont say I didn't warn you.**


End file.
